You're the puppy
by Luper
Summary: "Give your sisters all my love." ou les explications que Delphine laisse à Cosima après son départ. (Spoiler saison 3)
1. Delphine

**_Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit OS basé sur la relation Cophine dans Orphan Black (Cosima/Delphine). Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais je me sentais de le partager avec vous. Par contre si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3, il y'a risque de spoil éè_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis. Toutes fautes d'orthographe sont miennes et je m'en excuse. Sinon, la partie italique représente la lettre écrite par Delphine._**

* * *

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Oh, simplement Delphine, elle vous transmet ses félicitations et souhaite une bonne soirée à tout le monde.

L'assemblée hoche la tête et je devine sans mal que Mrs S. explique à Kendall qui est en réalité Delphine. Je me rapproche de la table, enlevant mon bonnet, le plongeant inconsciemment dans la poche de mon manteau. En ressortant ma main, du sang fait son chemin le long de ma peau pale et Felix cesse de manger, attrapant mon poignet. Je le rassure et attends qu'il me lâche, commençant à sucer sans vraiment y faire attention le bout de mon doigt coupé par je ne sais trop quoi.

Précautionneusement, je replonge ma main dans ma poche, et c'est là que je trouve l'origine de cet incident insignifiant. Sortant l'objet du délit, je l'observe, sous le regard indiscret de la plupart des personnes présentes. Une feuille de papier, pliée en trois, chiffonnée par l'impact avec mon bonnet tandis qu'une perle de sang est toujours coincée sur l'un des coins de la feuille. L'une des parties pliées porte mon nom. L'écriture fine dans laquelle est inscrit mon prénom fait rebondir mon cœur. Je me lève précipitamment, me rendant dans la réserve de Bubbles surveillée du coin de l'œil par Sarah. Je respire profondément avant d'ouvrir la lettre de Delphine, commençant la lecture.

 _« Cosima,_

 _Je ne sais où tu es en ce moment, surement chez Bubbles, avec ta famille. Cette famille dont j'aurai tant aimé faire partie. Une famille que je ne pouvais que protéger, la regardant de loin avec envie et une légère pointe de jalousie. Famille. Notion tellement inconnu pour moi. Moi, la française sortant d'une grande école, première de sa promotion, passionnée par son métier. Engagée à la va vite après un entretien flou et imprécis dans une mission d'infiltration pour tester une école, une espèce d'université apparemment. Débarquant dans un nouveau pays sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment cela allait se passer. A mon arrivée, un vieux au crâne dégarni m'avait de suite prit sous son aile, me faisant signer des tas de closes de confidentialités et lire des bouquins entier de règles. Et puis un jour, il m'avait tendu une photo d'une brune à lunettes, brune dont j'avais déjà croisé le chemin dans les couloirs, sans lui prêter grande importance juste ayant ce sentiment de sympathie vis-à-vis d'elle. A croire que le hasard fait bien les choses. En tout cas, selon lui il était temps que je commence le vrai travail._

 _Ressortir du bureau pour retourner dans cette école où je savais que tu serais. Je n'avais pas prévu ce coup de téléphone, ni que tu sois dans le même laboratoire que moi, ni que nos regards se croisent et que mon estomac se serre face à ton visage. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir d'oublier des affaires, ni que tu me suives et me trouve au détour d'un couloir pleurant contre un mur. Mais c'était fait. Première rencontre véritable que je n'oublierai jamais. Toi et ton petit sourire, m'imitant en répétant « enchanté » d'un air mal assuré, par peur d'écorcher ce mot inconnu à ta langue. Un échange banal et commun, dirait certain, celui ayant tout changé criait mon cœur. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là j'aurais dû dire à Leekie que je ne pouvais pas. Que je ne voulais pas être ta monitrice. Que tu avais l'air normale, gentille, parfaite. Peut-être que j'aurai du retourner en France le soir même, quittant à jamais cette « opportunité en or » qui m'avait été proposé en tant que nouveau travail. Parce qu'il ne m'était pas possible de surveiller quelqu'un d'aussi charmant, d'aussi…normal._

 _Les premiers abords avec toi avaient été normaux, cordiaux, empli d'une joie enfantine et d'un sentiment de fraicheur qui s'emparait de moi à chaque fois. Cosima. Ton nom dansait sur mes papilles après chaque rencontre et au moment où nous volions une bouteille s'enfuyant de la conférence DYAD où je devais t'attirer comme des gamines de 3 ans courant après des papillons, je crois que j'ai su que j'étais foutue. Ce baiser contre ta joue fraiche avait été…Incontrôlé, juste instinctif, une pulsion, une envie totale et délibérée que mon cerveau avait juste opéré. Tu sais, comme un besoin de savoir quelle était la sensation de ta peau si parfaite._

 _La vérité c'est qu'une brûlure avait parcouru mes lèvres à ce moment-là._

 _Petit à petit, nous étions devenues amies. Amies se complaisant dans une ambiguïté totale mais tes yeux criaient ton attirance et moi j'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni comment me sentir. Jamais une femme n'avait eu un tel effet sur moi. J'étais effrayée par cette attirance mais en même temps fascinée. Chaque instant partagé avec toi me rapprochait du moment fatal où je tomberai entre tes filets, te laissant capturer mon cœur, abandonnant toutes batailles et tous principes du « pas de relation entre sujet et surveillant ». Et puis Leekie était là, rodant, demandant toujours plus et plus de détails sur toi, sur ta vie, sur ta condition. Si tu savais comment je détestais le fait qu'il ne te traite que comme un sujet, une bête de science._

 _La première fois que nos lèvres se sont effleurées, résultat d'un diner gênant avec Leekie, j'ai dévalé le long d'une pente dont je ne pourrai remonter. Une chute longue et délicieuse. Je me sentais bien, entière même. Comme si d'un coup, j'avais trouvé cette partie de mon être qu'il me manquait. Inconsciente que j'étais comme ignorante de ma propre condition, de mes propres sentiments. Pourtant j'avais fui, effrayée par les conséquences sur mon travail, terrifiée par comment pourrait réagir ce vieil homme et incapable de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur un emploi qui me consumait peu à peu. Et toujours dans la continuité d'une mission de surveillance j'étais revenue vers toi, contrôlée par un scientifique, j'avais prononcé les mots qu'il fallait pour qu'il soit content, pour que je me rapproche de toi._

 _Mais ce second baiser confirmait quelque chose, ravivant quelques sentiments oubliés au fond de mon être. Oubliés ou volontairement ignorés, peu importe, j'étais consciente qu'avec toi j'avais envie de plus, d'un nous, d'un futur, d'un bonheur dont je n'avais vu les couleurs. Seulement effleuré la carapace, celle ternie d'un amour sans but le long des côtes normandes. Oui, j'avais déjà connu l'amour. Un amour passionné dans les bras d'un brun aux yeux d'un bleu pénétrant. Des nuits de sexe interminables contre le seul sentiment de vide lorsque le matin venu, il partait travailler, pour revenir le soir, un sourire ornant ses lèvres roses. Mais peu à peu le sourire disparaissait, les sentiments qui commençaient à germer en moi se sont trouvés éradiquer lorsque d'un jour à l'autre, il était parti, me laissant tomber d'un baiser sur la tempe, apeuré par la distance était son excuse. J'avais tous perdu pour ce poste, alors tomber amoureuse de toi me terrifiait plus que jamais, mais alors que ton corps nu ondulait contre le mien dans tes draps crème, je savais à quel point j'étais foutue._

 _Dire que je n'avais jamais voulu tomber amoureuse. J'ai toujours été loin de ça, filant au grès du vent entre les corps masculins. Juste des histoires d'un soir ou de deux, la durée ça n'était pas pour moi. Après tout, l'amour était une chose inconnue pour moi. Placée tôt dans une pension pour fille, je vivais mal cette condition. Rejetée par une mère travaillant trop pour s'occuper de moi et stressée par un père ne vivant que pour l'argent, j'étais seule. Seule dans cette école où le moindre signe d'imperfection était puni et reproché par des élèves plus forts que les autres, moins intelligents mais plus puissants._

 _La pression était telle que j'ai failli m'ôter la vie. J'ai essayé, un jour, en larmes dans une baignoire au blanc terni, une lame à la main. Je te souhaite de ne jamais connaître cette sensation Cosima. Celle de la vie sortant lentement et durement de ton corps, ton sang s'écoulant de toi mais pas suffisamment pour mourir directement. Celle partageant ma chambre m'avait retrouvé ainsi, oscillant entre vie et mort dans une eau rouge de mon sang. Je crois que c'est la première fois que ma mère, habituellement aussi froide que le marbre, avait daigné me dire qu'elle m'aimait._

 _Si tu savais Cosima, comment ton amour m'a bouleversé. Comment ces sentiments m'ont terrifié puis sauvé._

 _Car je suis tombée. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, de ton rire, de ta voix, de tes expressions et de tes sourires. Peu à peu je suis devenue accro à toi. Complétement, comme un camé accro à sa drogue tu étais devenue la mienne. Senti tes lèvres contre les miennes était devenu un besoin et peu à peu devoir fouiller dans tes affaires, dans tes découvertes, dans ta famille me tuait. Toute cette culpabilité se heurtait à l'amour qui grandissait en moi et cela était difficile et douloureux de te mentir. Plus le temps passait plus je tombais, plus je ne savais plus quoi faire. Perdue entre l'amour et le devoir. Et plus je trouvais de nouvelles informations, plus mon esprit se rangeait de ton côté, sachant au fond de moi qu'Aldous n'était pas la solution, alors je retenais certaine informations pour moi, comme Kira._

 _Et puis, tu m'as percée à jour. Découvert que je travaillais pour Aldous, que je n'étais pas étudiante, que j'avais menti sur toute la ligne. Sais-tu, Cosima, cette sensation lorsque l'oxygène se fait rare dans tes poumons sous l'eau et qu'au dernier moment tu ressors la tête, prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais? Eh bien, c'est le sentiment que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Mon cœur s'était consumée de peine en te voyant m'engueuler ainsi, en t'entendant dire à quel point tu avais été stupide mais lorsque, assise sur ce lit, j'avais laissé les sentiments prendre le dessus sur le devoir, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. Tu ne me croyais qu'à moitié, blessée dans tes convictions et trahie tu m'avais rejeté, mais c'était normal, après tout, tu n'avais pas ressentie les frissons le long de mon corps à chaque contact de ta peau sur la mienne._

 _Revenir vers toi quelques jours après et t'aider à craquer ton génome, voir que tu me faisais confiance emplissais mon cœur d'une force nouvelle. Et alors qu'après des heures entières de codages et de décodages nous découvrions avec horreur une minuscule partie de l'iceberg immergé, tu m'avouais ta maladie. Tandis que je te serrai dans mes bras le plus fort possible, mon cœur battait la chamade, car nous étions ensemble et nous tiendrons. Car avec toi, je savais que ça serait différent. Tu m'aimais et je t'aimais. Nous étions un nous, un vrai. Un couple, des amantes, des amies, des collègues. Un tout._

 _Et puis Rachel, Dyad, Francfort, la maladie, la science, les obligations._

 _Je travaillais toujours pour Leekie, triant les informations à lui donné, mais un double agent ne peut éternellement jouer double jeu n'est-ce pas? Comme un étau se resserrant sur moi, j'étouffais. Obligée de faire des choix égoïstes me permettant de desserrer ce corsage d'acier que je portais constamment contre mes omoplates. Et puis, tu as décidé de travailler à l'institut, avec moi. Travailler à tes côtés était une opportunité que je n'oublierai jamais. Parce qu'apercevoir ton sourire à chaque fois que je relevais la tête de mon bureau me permettait de tenir. Tenir un peu plus au milieu de ce merdier géant dans lequel tu vis._

 _Dans le fond, si je devais les classer je dirai que la maladie me faisait le plus peur. Parce que je ne pouvais me permettre de te perdre. Je ne peux me permettre de le faire. C'est terriblement égoïste je sais mais tu m'es vitale. Vitale à mon existence, vitale à mon bien-être. J'étais aussi terrifiée que toi lorsqu'assise l'une à côté de l'autre nous découvrions la vie d'un énième clone mort, lorsque masquée et en blouse blanche nous examinions le corps de ce même clone. Terrifiée mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. Espoir de trouver un moyen, une façon de te guérir, ou du moins de ralentir le processus. Et puis, lueur d'espoir. L'ombre d'un traitement apparaissait, peu m'importait les excursions en douce dans le bureau du Dr. Leekie, excursions qui avaient portaient finalement leur fruit. Mais comme à chaque instant, les petits secrets honteux et cachés dans des placards noirs ressortent toujours. Le traitement venait de Kira. L'opération était faite et prometteuse. Mais tu as perdu ta confiance en moi, ne supportant pas le choix égoïste que j'avais fait de continuer le processus d'opération tout en sachant de qui venait cette dent. De nouveau, tu m'as rejeté. Me coupant du labo, de nous, de toi._

 _Des regrets ? Non, je n'en ai pas, aucun si ça peut te rassurer. Avoir eu la possibilité de t'appeler mienne ne serait-ce que pour quelque instants, quelques mois…Comment le regretter ? Je savais qu'en t'aimant je devrais vous aimer. J'ai toujours su qu'en t'aimant, je devais accepter tout le monde qui venait avec toi. Ca je l'ai compris alors qu'allongé sur mes genoux, nous étions faites comme pas possible. En effet, tu avais honoré ta promesse et alors que Leekie venait de disparaitre, je nageais de nouveau un océan de bonheur avec toi._

 _Te dire que je t'aimais de nouveau n'avait pas été dur, surtout dans mon état, puis t'entendre dire que tu comprenais à peu près mes décisions précédentes étaient un poids en moins. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi, continuant à défendre ta famille avec ferveur. Mais je savais déjà, que...pour avoir la chance de rester avec toi, je devais accepter "les autres toi". Après tout, j'aurais juste pu abandonner et fuir. Mais je croyais en nous. J'ai toujours pensé que nous aurions la force de rester ensemble. Malgré les mensonges et les secrets qui constituent notre univers. Pour moi, notre amour était plus fort. Et même si les autres ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur, je savais que j'étais dans le tien et cela m'était suffisant._

 _Tu sais pourquoi la maladie me terrifie le plus Cosima? Parce que te voir tomber au sol, la bouche ensanglanté, suffocante, convulsant puis clouée inconsciente à un lit d'hôpital est un souvenir qui me revient constamment. La peur de te perdre de nouveau. Avoir assisté à la chute de la personne qu'on aime, c'est comme voir son monde s'effondrer. J'ai dû reprendre les rênes à la place de Leekie. Encore plus engagée dans les deux côtés du projet, mais mon cœur me guidant vers toi, vers ton bien-être. Convaincre Sarah fut compliqué, et peut-être que ça n'a fait que renforcé sa méfiance vers moi. Pourtant elle a accepté. M'aidant, expliquant à Kira ce qu'il allait se passer, pourquoi et comment et qui allait s'en occuper. Tu sais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'étais un être horrible pour faire ça à une petite fille, une gamine._

 _Mais ta vie était en jeu._

 _La suite s'est enchainée tellement vite. Rachel, Sarah, ce Benjamin. J'ai fini par être renvoyé. Et alors que mon avion décollait pour l'Allemagne, mes pensées étaient toujours tournée vers toi, m'inquiétant de ton bien être. J'ai été rappelée quelque temps après, avec de nouvelle consigne, une nouvelle mission, être la nouvelle Rachel. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait m'attendre à mon retour, ce qui comptait c'était juste la possibilité de te revoir._

 _Lorsque j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi fracturant ton cœur, détruisant le mien tu ne peux savoir à quel point ceci m'a hanté pendant des mois. T'enlacer une dernière fois avant de t'expliquer froidement que ça, que nous, ne pouvions plus être a été l'une des choses les plus dures que j'ai dû faire. Je revenais à la fille malheureuse et seule de cet internat. C'était le retour du désespoir et du vide._

 _Tu hantais mes nuits, tes yeux, ton visage, ton sourire, ta voix, ton odeur, ta chaleur, ton menton tremblant lorsque retenant tes larmes tu m'avais dit une dernière fois que tu m'aimais. Prendre la place de Rachel me permettait juste de pouvoir assurer ta protection et celle de tes sœurs. Ou du moins essayer. J'ai décidé peu à peu de cacher tous ces sentiments, toute cette tristesse que je ressentais derrière un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Je devais devenir menaçante, assez effrayante pour que rien ne puisse vous atteindre. Toutes ces fois où l'on s'était croisée. Ce jeu du « je vais bien ne t'en fais pas », cette rigidité que je devais m'imposer devant toi alors que mon âme brulait de te parler, alors que mon corps désirait le contact du tien. Je devais rester de glace, insensible, j'étais la nouvelle Rachel, comprends-tu ? Je devais être à la hauteur._

 _Mais tu restais ma faiblesse._

 _Et une fois j'avais flanché, dérapant de cette limite qui retenait mes sentiments, t'avouant que tu me manquais d'une voix remplie de larmes. Comment te dire qu'il avait fallu toute la force du monde pour que je ne te cours pas après alors que tu continuais de boutonner ton manteau, repartant loin de moi, retrouvant le nouvel objet de ton cœur._

 _Te voir peu à peu te relever de notre rupture tandis que moi je rester dans un gouffre sans fond me faisait mal. Te voir sortir l'air rayonnant pour ensuite te promener aux côtés d'une blondasse aux yeux bleus me tuait. Shay. Rien que son nom suffisait à me détruire. Mais je ne laissais rien paraitre non. A quoi bon? Tu ne reviendrais pas pour moi. Je veux dire, je t'avais brisé le cœur non ? Tu devais sûrement me détester à l'heure qu'il était. Je te voyais, complètement, parfaitement souriante avec cette…cette blonde qui t'étais complétement inconnue. Alors oui, pourquoi vouloir essayer de te récupérer alors que je savais que ça ne changerai rien._

 _Cette visite dans son appartement n'était rien qu'un petit plaisir empli d'un sadisme total, je le reconnais volontiers, osé venir te voir dans la gueule du loup était insensé, inutile même. Mais cela signifiait aussi que Shay était au courant. Au courant qu'une épée invisible flottait au-dessus de moi, épée que je tenais avec bonheur du bout des doigts. Et alors que tu faisais entrer Shay dans ce qui était notre espace de travail, lui faisant visiter le labo, lui montrant tous les coins et recoins. J'ai compris. Compris que je devais me retirer, je devais cesser de te faire suivre, ou de te suivre moi-même. Après tout, tu semblais heureuse._

 _Pourtant, la maladie nous a rattrapées. A croire que le destin ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare. Ironie du sort, pensera tu surement. Un clone polonais venait de mourir. Un autre être de science s'éteignant dans d'affreuse condition. Simple preuve de la défaillance que vous représentiez toi et tes sœurs. Simple contact de ta peau contre la mienne, de tes doigts caressant lentement ma paume. Brulure vive et intense. Brulure faisant renaitre les cendres qui parsemaient mon cœur en lambeaux._

 _Et soudain, un autre obstacle se dressait devant nous. Une autre faute commise par ton orgueil, ton incapacité à me faire confiance, à comprendre que ce que je faisais, c'était pour toi, pour elles, pour ta famille. Une rancœur justifiée, qui nous avait fait perdre du temps et un élément précieux. Une clé menant à l'espoir d'un traitement. Bien sûr tu avais fait une copie. Évidement toi et Scott aviez pensé à tout. Sans rien me dire, derrière mon dos encore et encore. Comment te protéger Cosima lorsque tu refuses mon aide, ma protection ? Une troisième fois, ta confiance avait disparue._

 _J'étais la nouvelle Rachel mais je restais ta Delphine._

 _Alors que j'acceptais ta démission, renvoyant le brun à lunettes par la même occasion, les événements qui venaient d'arriver rejouaient dans ma tête. Telle une cassette dont la bande usée ne pouvait montrer autre chose. Juste les 5 dernières minutes d'une journée d'extérieure normale. Alors que tu quittais mon bureau, je te revoyais franchir ces mêmes portes, quelques heures avant, déposant le papier que tu tenais à présent dans tes mains. Chaque mot échangés, chaque parole prononcées, rien ne sortait de mon esprit et le fait que scientifiquement parlant tu ne puisses vraiment quitter DYAD m'arrangeait tellement. Cette vision que tu avais eu, c'était une autre lueur d'espoir insensée. Je sentais ton corps, glisser peu à peu vers le mien, comme appelé par une force invisible, un aimant attirant son opposé._

 _On ne peut contrer les lois de la physique, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Ce baiser salé et empli de désespoir faisait bruler mon cœur, renaitre mes sens, pleurer mon âme à cause de tant de besoin, de non-dits et de désir. Mais encore une fois j'étais Rachel, et te rejeter, Cosima, était la seule chose que je devais faire. Pour ton propre bien. Même si, te garder contre moi est la chose que je désire le plus. Et que je voulais le plus dans ce bureau. Pourquoi ne pas faire ce choix égoïste après tout? Te choisir au lieu de respecter ce que j'avais mis en place. Tout foutre en l'air pour ressentir une nouvelle fois ce que cela faisait d'être aimé. Oui, ça aurait totalement valu le coup._

 _Tu sais on aurait pu s'échapper. Partir loin, se poser quelque part, là où seule ta famille pourrait nous trouver. On aurait pu être heureuse ensemble, vivre ensemble, loin de DYAD, de Castor, de Topside, de Rachel. Loin de ça, avec juste la maladie comme problème. Sais-tu Cosima, combien de fois j'ai voulu faire ce choix égoïste et partir en cavale avec toi ? M'enfuir face aux problèmes comme nous nous étions enfuies de la conférence._

 _Mais non, je suis restée pour toi. Je suis revenue de Francfort pour toi. Détruit mon être pour toi. Mis de côtés des sentiments que je ne pensais jamais connaitre pour pouvoir honorer la promesse que je t'avais faite. Mis de côté ma fierté et ma jalousie pour m'excuser devant cette Shay à laquelle tu tiens surement beaucoup. Ce soir, j'ai tué pour toi. Pour elles, pour vous, pour eux. Qu'est-ce que ça change que je te dise ça ? Je n'ai jamais fait partie de cette famille de toute manière._

 _Cette lettre n'est qu'un moyen de mettre des mots sur ce que je ne sais exprimer. Des sensations, des sentiments, des frissons, des larmes, des peines et autres ressentis au fur et à mesure de notre relation. C'est ce que représente cette lettre. Un résumé. Un résumé de notre amour, un résumé de cet amour insensé et démesuré que je ressens pour toi. Tout est peut-être confus et sûrement mal écrit, mais tu ne tiendras, dans tes mains, rien de plus sincère que cette feuille de papier. Tu dois te demander où je suis. Tu dois te demander quelles sont ses choses que je devais finaliser avant de vous rejoindre. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je viens de te quitter de nouveau, acceptant tes excuses et embrassant tes larmes, les chassant du bout de mes doigts, les capturant entre nos lèvres jointes. Dis-moi Cosima, dis-moi que tu penses à moi._

 _J'honore ma promesse. Tu ne sauras peut-être jamais tout de moi, ou de cette soirée. Tu ne sauras surement jamais ce que je suis devenue ou où je suis partie. Mais je te fais une nouvelle promesse, celle de te retrouver si je peux. Si je…Si ce que j'ai fait ce soir n'a aucune conséquence. Sache seulement deux choses. Tu ne peux compter sur personne dans ce monde, seulement sur ta famille. Et je t'en prie, ne laisse pas Shay s'inclure dedans car malgré sa non implication dans l'histoire du livre, je ne lui ferai pas confiance à ta place. Je dois avouer que la menacer à coup de lame de rasoir était un délice, une occupation où ma jalousie et mon amertume pouvaient s'investir pleinement, laissant tranquille, ne serait-ce qu'un instant mon esprit._

 _La deuxième chose est que, je t'ai toujours aimé. A partir du moment où cet enchanté sortait de ta bouche jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre. Je ne sais où je vais, assise dans cette voiture, roulant vers l'institut. Je suis terrifiée, oui, mais je sais que ce que j'ai fait retombera sur vous d'une manière ou d'une autre et je ne peux laisser ça arriver alors voilà, j'honore ma promesse. Je vous aime et vous protège en parfaite égalité. Ne fais pas les mauvais choix, ne tourne pas le dos aux personnes qui ont toujours été à tes côtés, ne perds pas confiance en elle, pas comme tu l'as fait pour moi._

 _Qui sait, si on avait continué cette science folle ensemble, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes._

 _J'espère sincèrement que j'entendrai ta voix me guider vers le chemin de l'oubli ou alors que je verrai ton visage me faire revenir à la vie. Car, soyons honnête Cosima, ce qui t'es arrivé pendant que j'étais à Francfort ne confirme qu'une chose, nos âmes sont liés. Tu as toujours pensé que je ne croyais pas en ça, moi la scientifique plus que rationnelle. Mais, n'as-tu jamais entendue cette légende ? Le fait qu'auparavant un être humain était fait de deux. Deux cœurs, deux têtes, deux corps. Deux âmes reliées à jamais. Mais que séparés par les dieux, ils sont condamnés à errer dans le monde, cherchant leur moitié. Moi j'y croyais. Et sache que jeune Delphine, du fond de sa baignoire, attendait paisiblement la mort, se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait de la personne qui lui était destinée. Alors aujourd'hui, j'accepte de nouveau cette mort qui risque de me frôler ce soir, voir même m'emporter au loin. Mais je sais que peu importe ce qui m'attendra, tu seras là._

 _Je suis terrifiée mais paisible. Et plus que tout au monde, je t'aime. Je ne peux te donner la garantie de retrouvailles, mais je te donne celle de quelques mois de tranquillité._

 _Je le redis et ne le dirai jamais assez mais, j'aurais aimé être tienne jusqu'à la fin._

 _Adieu,_

 _Delphine. »_

Mes jambes flanchent et je m'écroule au sol. Surement à cause du poids de mon cœur emplis de douleur. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer sous tant de larmes, tant de peine. Est-cela de perdre un être cher à jamais ? Je ne sais ce que je ressens, colère et douleur se marie en une envie de destruction massive mais seule les larmes et un profond sentiment d'injustice sont présents.

Les poings serrés sur mes genoux tremblants, je suis incapable de bouger, incapable de réaliser tout ce que signifie le contenu de cette feuille de papier. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et des voix inquiètes me parviennent. J'essaie de leur répondre mais ma voix me fait défaut et je ne peux que maudire le monde mentalement, tandis que les larmes continuent à dévaler mes joues, comme si elles attendaient que ses lèvres les chassent comme avant. Et puis, soudain je n'entends plus rien. Comme plongée sous l'eau. Comme enfermée dans une pièce murée de douleur, je n'entends pas les voix.

Des bras se referment autour de moi. Ferme et familier. Tandis que la lettre est relevée du sol, lue par des yeux quelconques. Je suis perdue entre la colère et la souffrance, perdue entre la mélancolie et les regrets, perdue entre la culpabilité et la haine de soi. Les bras sont toujours là et je sais qu'une main tiède et douce essuie mes larmes qui coulent sans arrêt, embuant ma vue. La main disparait dans un courant d'air de parfum masculin et j'entends la porte se refermer, mais les bras restent. Forts et impassibles. Je m'accroche à eux comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à son radeau.

J'entends des voix. Les voix de gens qui m'aiment, et que j'aime aussi. Enfin je crois. Après tout suis-je encore capable d'aimer après avoir lu cette lettre ? Les bras ont une voix aussi, une voix familière mais assourdie par cette bulle de peine. Est-ce cela de subir un choc émotionnel trop intense ? La coupure instantanée de tous les sens par notre cerveau ? La création d'un vide de pensée et de sensation ? Le sentiment d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur ?

Les bras me pressent contre un corps, et plus par instinct que par volonté je me laisse attirer contre ce corps sans nom. Mon visage trouve le creux d'un cou tandis que les mains de la personne se nichent dans mes cheveux et sur mon dos. Mais l'odeur que je sens contre la peau légèrement mate de la personne n'est pas celle que je désire. Les cheveux qui m'entourent sont beaucoup plus noir que ceux que j'aimerai avoir et la sensation de ce corps contre le mien, bien que pas désagréable, n'est pas celle que mon corps aimerai avoir.

Et alors que mon cœur essaie de tenir le choc et que mon corps crie son nom, recherchant son parfum, sa peau, son corps, son confort, mon âme elle, pleure sa perte. Comme si elle savait qu'à quelque kilomètre de là, dans un parking désert, Delphine s'écroule.

* * *

 _ **Ps: Je suis toujours quelque peu en déni par rapport à la fin de la saison 3 haha et sinon, j'aime à penser que c'est Sarah qui réconforte Cosima. Voilà voilààà (:  
**_


	2. Cosima

**_Bonsoir à tous, voici donc la suite de ce OS. De base, je n'avais en rien prévue de lui faire une suite, mais je me suis trouvée à avoir des idées, et quelques semaines plus tard, me voici me voilà!_**

 ** _Ce passage est donc du point de vue de Cosima. Les parties en italiques représentent une fois de plus les parties écrites tandis que celles "vivantes, véridiques" sont écris en police normale. Toutes fautes d'orthographe est mienne, je m'en excuse par avance._**

 _ **MelBenaimMyles : Merci de ta review, vraiment ça fait plaisir ^^ Honnetement, je dois dire que c'est en partie ta review qui m'a donnée envie de fair eune suite ! Entre nous, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre d'où sortent les détracteurs de Delphine ni comment ça se fait qu'ils existent haha Et ne t'en fais pas pour le passage racontage de life :) En espérant que cette suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre :)**_

* * *

 _« Tu sais parfois, il m'arrive de croiser des inconnues avec ton parfum et l'espace d'un instant j'aimerai pouvoir me nicher au creux de leur cou juste pour sentir mon cœur battre de nouveau. Je ne suis qu'un robot. Un robot marchant sur une batterie défaillante. Je me lève, marche, mange, bois, pleure, mais l'intérieur est vide, usé. Combien ça fait maintenant ? Un mois, peut être deux._

 _Dis moi Delphine, dis moi que tu es vivante._

 _Dis moi que le sang retrouvé sur le sol bétonné du parking n'était qu'une preuve fictive pour une mort fictive. Donne moi un signe, quelque chose. Car je suis à bout. J'ai tout parcouru tu sais? Des centaines de fois, mes yeux ont lus tes rapports, tes recherches, tes carnets de cuir bleus où chacune de tes théories étaient méthodiquement notées. Mon nom toujours surmonté d'une majuscule, un C arrondi, tracé de la plus douce des manières, comme lorsque tes doigts effleuraient ma joue._

 _Les affaires n'avancent pas vraiment ici. Kendall est toujours avec Kira et Cal, le néolutionisme est là, présent, il rôde, guettant la moindre faiblesse de notre part. Mais nous ne bougeons plus vraiment depuis ta...ton départ. Pour tout t'avouer, Alison et Sarah prennent soin de nous. Alison de sa famille, son mari, et elle trouve toujours le temps de me passer un coup de fil. Je vis avec Felix et Sarah maintenant, je crois qu'après deux trois incidents malheureux ils ne me font plus vraiment confiance pour rester seule. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me suis endormie dans le bain ou si la cuisine a pris feu._

 _Shay est partie. Deux jours après toi, elle m'a rendue la carte que tu lui avais donné et je n'ai pas pu ne pas m'écrouler devant elle. C'était comme retrouver une partie de toi, excepté qu'il s'agissait de toutes les informations me concernant. Sa réaction a été immédiate. Elle m'a réconforté et a déclaré qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer, que jamais elle ne serait capable de remplacer une m...une disparue. Je la comprends tu sais, mais je dois avouer qu'elle me manque. Ou alors la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un me manque. En fait, je crois que c'est surtout toi qui me manque._

 _Tu es partout, Delphine._

 _Chaque voiture ressemble à la tienne, toute inconnue à la chevelure blonde est toi, je vois ton sourire partout et ton rire me poursuit. Pourtant je commence à oublier ta voix, la texture de ta peau, la douceur de ton ventre et la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. J'oublie et j'en suis terrifiée._

 _Les nuits sont les pires. Pas une seule passe sans que Felix ou Sarah ne se rendent à mon chevet, m'enlaçant, me ramenant peu à peu à la réalité. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé que je te tuais? Que je tenais le revolver, que je voyais le dernier soubresaut de vie s'échapper de toi? Et pourtant tu avais ce sourire empli d'amour durant chaque rêve, que je sois témoin ou agresseur. Comment se débarrasser d'un amour destructeur? Comment t'oublier sans oublier? Je suis fatiguée Delphine, si fatiguée._

 _Parfois la sensation d'être observé se niche au creux de mes omoplates, mais jamais, non, jamais je ne me retourne par peur de ce que je pourrai voir. Du vide, ton corps ensanglanté, peinant à marcher, ou alors un homme, juste un homme louche à l'air dangereux. Non, je préfère continuer à marcher, la tête haute et droite, je préfère continuer à m'imaginer que ce sont tes yeux qui fixent mon dos, parce que du moment où je ne sais si mon imagination me joue des tours ou alors si je suis bien suivie, tu restes vivante et en parfaite santé._

 _Et c'est ça le plus important._

 _Ta lettre est toujours là, posé sur ma table de nuit et je la relis tous les soirs. Ça aide tu sais? Aide à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, enlève la rage, panse les blessures d'un cœur en lambeaux. Et puis, c'est quelque chose de physique. Un objet auquel je peux m'accrocher, une preuve quelconque de ton existence, car, depuis que tu es partie, tout me semble irréel. Ai-je vraiment rencontré une scientifique française de ton talent ? Tes lèvres étaient-elles réelles ? Ton amour m'était-il vraiment destiné ? Trop de question pour aucune réponse, seul un vide demeurant dans l'espace de ma chambre lorsque je les murmure contre mon oreiller._

 _Alors j'écris. Quotidiennement, j'écris. Mes questions, mes sentiments, mes souvenirs mes peines, des lettres fictives, j'écris Delphine, j'écris pour toi, l'espoir imbibant ces pages, espoir terni par des larmes de fatigue et de tristesse, j'écris pour nous, pour nos souvenirs, nos rêves et nos projets futurs. J'écris pour survivre Delphine. Nuits et jours je remplis des pages d'une écriture brouillon et imprécise pour palier à ce manque,cette douleur, ce doute et cette peur de t'avoir perdue à tout jamais._

 _Une tombe a été mise en ton honneur tu sais ? Il y a une semaine maintenant, des funéraille suivie d'un dîner privée, juste nous. Jamais cela ne m'avait paru aussi réel. Nous étions peu nombreux, certes mais cela suffisait à me rappeler que..que tout aussi bien tu étais morte. J'ai rencontré ta mère tu sais ? C'était spécial. Toi qui me l'avait toujours décrite comme une femme froide, de marbre, hautaine et insensible, elle avait paru bien petite à côté du cercueil de bois vide. Elle s'était présentée, un accent aux touches parisiennes dansant le long de ses mots, les larmes aux yeux elle m'avait enlacé. Comme si un bloc de glace se collait à une braise, peu à peu son corps s'était mis à trembler, peut-être que s'était dû au fait que j'avais emprunté ton parfum ce jour là, tu comprends, je voulais m'enfermer dans une bulle de toi. Ou alors elle avait juste su à ma mine dévastée et aux cernes ornant le dessous de mes lunettes que j'étais quelqu'un d'important, je ne saurais te dire. « Je n'ai jamais été la mère qu'elle méritait » avait-elle murmurée au creux de mon oreille et ses larmes s'étaient multipliées, c'est là que ça m'avait heurté._

 _Le poids de sa culpabilité. Une culpabilité sans fin pour un amour sans faille. Une honte de ne pas savoir être mère, de ne jamais avoir eu les mots pour te réconforter ou t'encourager à progresser. Un désarroi total face à ton génie, ta passion, ta personnalité rayonnante, et un manque profond de lien, de visite, de nouvelles, de choses que l'on partage entre mère et fille. Dis moi, ta mère elle était au courant pour nous ? »_

Je frissonne, hantée par la rencontre avec cette femme, étire mes doigts puis prends une gorgé du café m'attendant au chaud dans le thermos posé sur la couverture où je suis assise. Un flocon tombe soudain le long de ma joue, rapidement suivi d'un second qui se perd contre mes cils. Un sourire envahi mon visage et une petite lumière danse doucement dans mon corps, réchauffant mes sens. Reportant mon attention aux pages raturées, je chasse de la main les flocons éphémères et repose le crayon contre mon cahier.

 _« Tu sais quoi ? Il neige depuis cinq minutes environ et je ne peux plus m'arrêter de sourire. La dalle de marbre ornée de ton nom est en train de se recouvrir d'un manteau blanc et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à nous. Courant dans la neige, riant à en perdre le souffle, nous, nous câlinant, nous embrassant, juste nous. Au final, le cimetière n'est pas si terrifiant comme endroit, même plutôt apaisant. Je viens souvent te voir, je crois que c'est une autre chose à laquelle je m'accroche, ce cercueil vide, signe de ton non décès, signe de mon espoir qu'un jour peut-être je te reverrai, dansant contre moi, ondulant au rythme de la musique puis m'enlaçant, nous faisant tournoyer au fur et à mesure que les douces notes s'écoulent, ton sourire et ta chaleur, c'est tout ce que je demande._

 _Reviens moi, Delphine. Je t'en prie, si tu es là, quelque part, reviens moi. Vivre sans toi fais trop mal, ma vie est plongée dans l'obscurité depuis que tu as disparue, je me noie dans une douleur sans nom, une peur qui ne veut partir. Ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir s'il faut abandonner et pleurer à en perdre la vue ou s'il faut se battre coûte que coûte, car un jour tu franchiras de nouveau la porte coulissante de cet appartement excentrique, le visage pale et maladif mais le même sourire accroché sur tes lèvres roses. Comment savoir ce que je dois faire Delphine ? Dis moi, je t'en supplie._

 _Je ne t'en demande pas trop tu sais, juste un signe, un mot, une lettre, un avion en papier envoyé jusqu'à chez moi, quelque chose portant la confirmation de ton existence. Car je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Espérer un instant pour m'écrouler la minute d'après, ce n'est pas humain. Je perds pied Delphine, reviens moi._

 _J'ai peur sans toi. Certes, notre relation n'a pas toujours été parfaite. Oui, il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais ça marchait n'est-ce pas ? On était bien ensemble toutes les deux. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre, comprendre les choix que tu as fais, comprendre pourquoi tu t'es éloignée, pourquoi tu es partie, pourquoi tu as remplacée Rachel. Mais j'en suis consciente maintenant, et plus que jamais mon cœur brûle de te revoir. Brûlure vive et intense, brûlure ne s'éteignant jamais._

 _Je suis bien revenue vers toi, alors pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas ? La mort. C'était une sensation étrange, vraiment. Mes paupières étaient devenues lourdes, si lourdes, tandis que mes entrailles s'apaisaient, la gêne présente sans arrêt dans mes poumons disparaissant lentement, au fur et à mesure que ma respiration s'éteignait. Seule une sensation de chaleur et d'infinie tendresse subsistait, comme une couverture de laine enveloppée contre mon corps froid et malade. Immédiatement, mon cerveau avait associé cette sensation à toi. Tes bras, ton corps, juste toi. Et je sais que mes lèvres bleuies s'étaient étirées dans un sourire sincère, une pure joie se diffusant dans mes veines alors que j'acceptais de lâcher prise._

 _J'acceptais de quitter Sara, Kira, Helena, Scott, Alison, Felix, LEDA, Leekie, DYAD, Rachel, la science et les emmerdes. Car je partais en ta compagnie alors comment ne pas vouloir lâcher prise ? Et puis soudain, un murmure s'était perdu contre ma joue, « Cosima », ta voix chuchotant mon prénom de cet accent français. T'ai-je déjà parlé de combien j'aime comment tu prononce mon prénom Delphine ? Tu n'essaie pas de l'accentuer ou autre, non, tu le prononces simplement mais pourtant avec tellement d'amour contenu dans ta voix. Je n'ai jamais su comment tu pouvais le faire, mais sache qu'a chaque fois où tu m'appelais, mon cœur ratait un battement._

 _Ton murmure s'était fait insistant, j'avais donc ouvert les paupières, m'apprêtant à protester face à tes chuchotements incessant, je me sentais si fatiguée Delphine. Et tu tenais en face de moi, entourée d'un halo de lumière, tel un ange gardien posté à mon chevet, me veillant sans condition. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je pense que c'est ta phrase qui m'a fait réalisé que si je lâchais réellement prise jamais plus je ne te verrai. Seule une pâle copie angélique de toi se trouverai à mes côtés, mais je voulais toi. Les bons comme les mauvais côté. Alors refermant mes yeux, j'avais pris ma décision, celle de revenir._

 _Quitter la chaleur et le bien-être pour retrouver le froid et la douleur avait été éprouvant, je ne peux te le cacher. Mais lorsque j'avais ouverts les yeux, pour de vrai cette fois ci, et que la silhouette floue de Kira s'était dessinée devant moi, j'avais su que j'avais fais le bon choix. Celui de ne pas abandonner, celui de ne pas se laisser aller aux tentations de la facilité._

 _Tu sais, je pensais que tout serai facile en revenant. Enfin, entre nous du moins. Te voir revenir vers moi, après des semaines sans nouvelle, et même si tu avais l'air un peu plus cassée qu'avant, cela n'avait été qu'une étincelle d'espoir en plus, étincelle que oui, tout irait bien. Et puis à l'aide d'un marteau de responsabilité tu avais brisé une par une toutes mes capsules d'espoir. J'ai su qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire lorsque mes trois mots sanglotant n'avait pas eu de retour._

 _Pourtant, j'avais entendu ta voix trébucher, laissant retomber les mots dans ta gorge nouée. Pourtant j'avais vu la lumière s'éteindre un peu plus dans tes iris. Pourtant, j'avais entendu tes pleurs déchirant et ton corps se plaquer durement contre le mur lorsque j'avais refermé la porte de chez Félix. J'aurais dû savoir, comprendre, déduire que rien n'était vrai. Que seule une bonne raison te poussait à prendre ce choix. J'aurais dû le réaliser Delphine, j'en suis désolée._

 _Penses-tu que tu aurais été avec moi, tout de suite maintenant ? Tes mains douces se baladant le long de mon dos nu, se perdant dans les plis de nos draps noirs tandis que tes lèvres s'accrochent aux miennes ? Dis moi Delphine, si j'avais eu l'intelligence de ne pas te mentir et de garder ma confiance en toi, serions-nous en train de découvrir ton pays ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu allez là-bas. Est-ce que tu serais toujours vivante, hein ?_

 _J'ai essayé tu sais, de ne pas me sentir coupable._

 _Alison m'a d'ailleurs emmené voir un psy, me priant de lui parler de tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et mon cœur. La psy était plutôt gentille, une femme de notre âge, des cheveux couleurs flammes, des yeux d'un vert perçant et une fâcheuse manie à mordiller son crayon avant de prendre des notes sur son calepin de cuir. Les débuts étaient quelque peu gênant, j'étais maladroite, la plaie toujours trop vive pour pouvoir en commencer le traitement, rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Seule ma tête remuait pour moi. Je pensais sérieusement que cette finirai par mettre un terme à nos rendez-vous, pour faute d'avancée. Mais non, elle n'en fit rien. Je crois qu'elle croyait en moi et en ma récupération. Peu à peu ma langue s'est déliée, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, laissant au trou béant dans ma poitrine le temps de cicatriser. Tu sais, je pense que la plaie est belle maintenant, pourtant cette sensation de trou à la place de mon cœur est toujours présente. Je pense que jamais je ne réussirai à m'en défaire. Mais je dois bien avouer que cette Jenny m'a bien aidée._

 _N'est-ce pas bizarre, quand on y pense ? Se confier à un inconnu dans l'espoir que celui-ci nous aidera à régler nos problèmes, à alléger nos épaules de leur poids. Et tu vois, je me suis toujours demandée si ces gens là allaient bien dans leur vie. Je veux dire, ôter un peu de poids des épaules d'un autre, ça en rajoute au votre non ? Et si, sous leur apparence heureuse et normale, ces gens là n'étaient qu'en réalité des loques. Des humains accablés par les histoires qu'ils entendent à longueur de journée, sans être capable de s'en détacher, sans pouvoir vivre leur vie sans tenir compte de l'expérience de ce client là ou de celui ci. Ça me semble triste comme existence, vraiment. Tu crois que je peux poser la question à Jenny la prochaine fois que je la vois ? Car je...et bien, oui, je vais toujours à son cabinet de temps à autres. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'écrire quand j'en avais besoin d'ailleurs. Elle pense que noter les sentiments sur du papier permet de nettoyer son cerveau. Je ne sais si ça marche vraiment sur moi, mais je sais que parfois mon cœur semble un peu plus vivant après avoir posé la plume contre le papier blanc. »_

Je relève la tête lorsque j'entends une voix crier mon nom, au loin j'aperçois une silhouette drapée d'un manteau noir marchant lentement tandis qu'une autre plus petite cours vers moi, un bonnet léopard sur la tête. C'est alors que je prends conscience que la nuit a commencé à tomber. Intérieurement je souris, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite à chaque fois que je laisse les pensées se perdre d'elle même sur le papier, fou comme la sensation de te parler rend les heures plus courtes. Rapidement, Kira se jette dans mes bras, des mots dévalant sa langue et sortant de sa bouche à une vitesse folle, je ne saisi pas tout ce qu'elle m'explique mais je lui rends son étreinte et rigole lorsqu'elle se jette dans l'herbe toujours enneigée.

« Hey Cos', ça va ? »

Sara se tient désormais à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches, elle surveille Kira des yeux, et je les vois pétiller de bonheur quand sa fille nous adresse un signe de la main.

« Ça va oui. Pas le meilleur endroit pour jouer quand on est gosse, uh ?

Elle ricane, et s'assoie à mes côtés.

« Certes, mais je me faisais du souci pour toi, tu es restée toute la journée ici Cosima. »

Je soupire légèrement et hausse les épaules. Il m'importe de rester ici à me les geler, car j'étais avec toi. Soudain, un éclair léopard passe devant moi et s'accroupit devant la stèle grise. Le cœur douloureux j'observe la fillette balayer la neige avec son gant puis elle pose sur ton nom un petit bouquet de fleur quelconque, résistante à l'hiver et à son manteau blanc.

La main de Sara se glisse dans la mienne et je relâche le souffle coincé dans ma poitrine. Les larmes sont là, coincées aux coins de mes yeux, comme si elles avaient peur de tomber de nouveau, comme si le fait de dévaler de nouveau la pente de mes joues les terrifiait, par peur de plus savoir s'arrêter par la suite. Des mains gantées se posent sur mes joues froides et je ferme les paupières, souhaitant silencieusement que tu sois la propriétaire de la prochaine main contre laquelle ma joue ira se poser. Kira me serre de nouveau dans ses bras, murmurant à « Auntie Cosima » de ne pas être triste car elle est sure que tu vas bien.

« Monkey, laisse Cosima respirer tu veux ? Aller, rentre avec nous Cos', c'est à toi de choisir le film en plus ce soir. »

Je rigole, reniflant, essuyant mon visage froid, tentant de réchauffer mon nez gelé puis leur dis de prendre de l'avance, je les rejoins de suite après tout, je dois juste ranger mes affaires. La femme vêtue de noire hoche la tête de nouveau et propose à Kira de faire la course jusqu'à la voiture.

Je les regarde s' éloigner un sourire au coin des lèvres et mon regard tombe de nouveau sur la phrase inachevée.

 _« C'est la vérité Delphine, quand je laisse mes sentiments se libérer, infusant d'encre le papier, j'ai cet espoir stupide que mes mots te parviennent, où que tu sois. Je ne pense pas guérir un jour tu sais ? La culpabilité, la douleur, l'amour, l'incompréhension, la haine de soi. Non, il y a trop de chose qui rendent la situation insurmontable. Alors je t 'écris, sans arrêter, comme si, à partir du moment où je m'arrêterai mon cœur se détacherai de lui même, tombant lourdement sur le sol, trop lourd d'avoir porté tant de peine en son sein. »_

Je soupire et referme le carnet, le fourrant dans mon sac accompagné du thermos de café vide. La couverture une fois pliée et elle aussi rangée, je reste quelque seconde à fixer les lettres d'or, comme si elle allait apparaître par magie. Comme Beetlejuice vous savez ? Cette pensée me fait sourire et je sais qu'elle t'aurait fait rire. De nouveau la sensation d'un regard trouant mes omoplates se fais ressentir mais je ne bouge pas, non, à la place je murmure doucement ton nom, laissant la saveur des mots onduler contre ma langue.

Delphine.

Ma main se pose sur la pierre froide et je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer « Je dois y aller, mon amour. Mais je te promets que demain je serai là de nouveau. Sois prudente, peut importe l'endroit où tu te trouves. Et ne m'oublie pas. » Je tourne le dos, remonte mon cache col, essayant de plonger mon nez dans l'écharpe imbibée de ton parfum et me dirige à pas rapide vers la voiture de Sara que j'aperçois, garée un peu plus loin devant l'entrée du cimetière.


End file.
